College Love
by Beautiful-N-Beloved
Summary: Isabella is attending College far from home which upsets her until she steps on campus. She and her best-friend Jacob are roommates and are encountering the craziest things. Bella finds herself liking Edward and he likes her also. But they're not the only ones who just might fall in love.
1. New Life, New People

**Chapter 1:**

_**Edward POV:**_

_Y=mx+b is slope formula, right?_

_God Damn it!_

I hated algebra. I could never get it right and I was currently passing with a D. I couldn't handle well with tutors because no matter what they did or said it never clicked with my mind. How the hell would I get out of college if I can barely pass Algebra?

"Class will be dismissed in ten minutes," Mr. Scott announced.

I rolled my eyes. There was no way I could finish this in ten minutes. I rubbed my forehead and put my head down. I heard the sound of the door opening and closing. I didn't bother looking up, Mr. Scott might've walked out the room for a few minutes.

"Sit next to…hmm…" I heard Mr. Scott say.

I looked up to see what he was talking about. I felt my eyes widen as my eyes landed on the brunette beauty that stood, blushing and looking at the floor.

"Next to…Edward, raised your head Cullen," Mr. Scott said.

I didn't hesitate, waving my hand like an idiot. I heard all the guys mumble in disappointment when he said my name.

_Hell yeah, back off she's going to be mines. _

She rushed to the back and sat beside me. I glanced her way to catch her staring at me. She turned away quickly becoming even more red.

I turned to her and smiled. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen,"

She looked at me, "Bella," Was all she said before she turned away again.

_Damn she was hot._

I'd never seen a petite girl with curves, a nice set of breasts and enough ass to squeeze. I'll throw her across this table and fuck her lights out.

_Bella was in my lap, bouncing roughly as I held her tits. She was so tight and wet. God, she was suffocating my cock with her tight pussy. Mmm…_

I felt my shaft harden and I turned a shade of red as I tried to hide it from her. I didn't even know her and she got me so horny.

_The things I could do to that beauty,_

**Bella POV:**

"Charl…dad do I really have to go?"

"Yes, Bells. You can't be stuck here with your old man all the time." Charlie chuckled.

He sat in his rocking chair, scratching his head. His curly, brown hair was nappy as always. He smiled at me. I knew he didn't want me to go but it was for the best. It was time I move out and get on with my life.

"Now, don't come back with any little rascals,"

"Little rascals?" I questioned.

"Grandchildren, I'm not that old." He smiled.

"Really? Maybe in another…lifetime." I chuckled.

I didn't want children. They were so cute but so annoying. I had enough stress on my mind. I just got my hair back to its normal length.

Charlie stood from his rocking chair when someone ranged the doorbell. I knew exactly who it was. My ride to my new college. Charlie walked over to the door and opened it gently. Jacob stood at the door smiling like an idiot.

"Hey Chief," Jacob said.

"Yeah, I'm still the chief," Charlie chuckled.

Actually, he wasn't. He'd retired because he felt like he was slacking but for some reason, the police station still sends him checks, day by day. I guess for his dedication.

"You ready, Bells?" Jacob asked.

He was excited for college? That's something new.

"Um, yeah I guess." I pointed over to the luggage.

I walked over and threw my arms around Charlie. He hugged me tightly, sighing loudly. He stroked my hair gently as he whispered, "I love you,"

"I love you to," I told him.

Jacob had a smirk on his face when I freed Charlie. He held three suitcases at one time and carried them to the car. I shook my head at his strength. I grabbed my small bag and carried it to the car as Jacob grabbed the last one. I looked at Charlie and waved at him with a smile.

He waved back as he stood in the doorframe. I slid into Jacob's jeep that Sam and the others gave as a going away gift. He tossed my last suitcase into the back and slid into driver's side. He honked the horn at Charlie as he gave life to the growling engine.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I said as I looked at Charlie.

We drove away and I sighed when the house was out of my sight.

"Bella, it's going to be okay." Jacob comforted me, "We don't even have to go to classes today, considering it's our first day."

"I hope Charlie will be okay," I said, ignoring whatever Jacob was ranting about.

"Bella?" Jacob said.

"Hmm?" I answered.

"Why are you panicking about going here?"

"Because I'm not used to leaving my father, alone. I already didn't have him when I was a child and now I have him but I have to go and leave him."

"Billy said he would be there with him so they can drink and watch football,"

I smiled at how Jacob was trying to comfort me. I laid my head on his shoulder, letting him comfort me with his words.

"We have no friends there," I told him.

"We have each other, fuck everyone else,"

"Whatever, Jake. If you get a girlfriend and we are in the same dorm. Don't have sex in my bed,"

"I wouldn't do that in your bed." He chuckled, "Maybe in the shower or something,"

I giggled at him. He was so stupid but I loved him for it. I loved how we could actually talk about these things without either of us getting jealous. I loved him as my best-friend.

"Let's promise each other this one thing," Jacob started.

"What?" I urged him to go on.

"If we do find someone, let's not forget about each other,"

"What do you mean?"

"If you get a boyfriend, don't neglect me for him and if you get a girlfriend, I won't neglect you for her."

I grabbed his pinky finger, "I promise."

"I promise," He repeated.

It took a few hours to get to our school. We were attending a college in Arizona, where it was pretty hot. Jacob liked the warmth but I didn't. I liked the cool air in Forks. I had drifted off in a sleep when Jacob had shook me awake.

"Get up," He chuckled.

I forced my eyes opened and smiled at him. My body felt so cramped up as I tried to stretch.

"We're roommates," Jacob chuckled.

"What!? Yay!"

Jacob smiled as he helped me out the Jeep. Jacob slammed the door and I looked back to see our luggage was gone.

I began to panic.

"Jake! Our…Bags—"

"Are in our dorm," He shushed me.

"What? How long have I been sleep?"

"I don't know. Some guys helped me to our room. Well, I traded with this chick that was your roommate. She wanted to be in the room with the guy I was roommates with."

"Oh," I said.

Jacob laughed and grabbed my hand. "C'mon, let's go walk around,"

"Don't we have to set up our rooms?"

"Nah, I did it."

"Really, what haven't you done?"

"Fucked a girl in the shower," He said nonchalantly.

I pushed him playfully with a laugh. He chuckled as he directed me around the huge campus. We walked hand in hand, weirdly. I let go of his hand and looped my arms with his. That was much better. Jacob eyed a few girls that were drooling after him.

I elbowed him. "Blondie over there wants a piece of you,"

He looked at her and looked at me. "That's most likely, the college whore."

I giggled at him while a devious look spread across his face. "I want that one," He told me.

He eyed the brown haired girl that sat on a bench with her head stuck in a book. She looked up as she walked passed us but hurried to look away. I caught a good glimpse of her face. Emerald eyes and pale skin. She was really pretty.

"Go talk to her, Jake," I urged.

"I can't,"

"Why not?"

"What will you do while I talking to her?"

"Hmm…I'll go get me something to eat from that food stand," I told him.

"Okay," He smiled.

I watched him approach the girl and sit beside her. She looked up at him, smiling widely. I wonder what he had said to her. I didn't bother going to the food stand, just stood there like an idiot. The girl, Jake was talking too looked over at me and said something to Jake. He shook his head with a chuckle. I wonder what she asked. I looked away and when I looked back Jacob mouth was glued to hers.

Whoa, that boy works fast.

I giggled and pulled out my room key. Engraved in the key was 'Room 208'. Now what part of the building where we in? Most likely the largest one. Jacob loved being at the top of everything.

As I was thinking to myself, someone tapped me lightly on the shoulder. I turned to see it was Jacob.

"How did it go?"

"Great actually,"

He lips were glossy. I laughed.

"Glossy lips," I told him.

He wiped his lips and blushed. "Shut up, that girl is wild,"

"How the hell did you get her to kiss you that quick,"

"I have my ways," He chuckled, "Want me to show you were the room is?"

"No, go back to her. I can find it."

"Nah, I'm going to see her tonight."

"You're already going to screw her?"

"No, I don't do it that quick. We're going to the movies," He said.

"Oh well, umm where is our dorm located?"

He pointed over the tallest building on the campus. I knew it!

"Room 208," He chuckled as he watched my expression.

"Alright, have a fun time." I said with a smile. "Don't ruin your chance with her, sex isn't everything ya' know?"

"Yeah, right," He said as he jogged back over to the girl.

I walked gracefully over to the large building. People stared at me weirdly as I walked by, especially the guys. Did I look like a zombie or something? I ignored them as I encountered some steps. I pushed tried opening the door but it would budge.

"You need a card key," A boisterous voice boomed in my ear.

I looked back to see a man. He was so big and hot. He had muscles as if he lived in a gym. He wore bands on his biceps that match the tight fitted tank-top he wore. He wore jeans and his hair was black and curly. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a rectangular item that looked like a credit card and inserted it in the little scanning hole. The door unlocked and swung open.

"Thank you," I told him.

"You're welcome" He said as he brushed pass me and entered the building.

_He is so sexy,_

I entered the building and began climbing the stairs, following the arrows. As I made it to the third floor, I was breathless. I looked over to see the man that opened the door for me exiting the elevator.

_Are you serious!?_

I made my way down the hall until I found room 208. When I did, I hurried to open the door and enter the room. I smiled.

The room was huge. My bed was against the wall, next to the window with my brown covers nicely spread across it. Jacob had tossed my brown pillow in the trash and replaced it with a leopard colored pillow. Under the bed were my few pairs of shoes. Nikes mostly and some sandals. The peach colored walls and tiled floors were nice and sparkly.

Jacob bed was covered by a regular black cover and pillow. Above his bedframe was a blonde girl posing on a motorcycle half naked. I smiled at that. He was so dirty. His shoes were on his dressers, mostly Jordans. I opened the closet to see had sorted out his clothes and mines. I felt my eyes widen. I rushed over to my dresser and snatched it open. He had sorted out my underwear!

_Really Jake!_

I let it go and sat down on my bed. A folded note was on the pillow. I flipped it open carefully.

_Isabella Swan_

_First Period: Mr. Johnson 8:30-9:10 (English)_

_Second Period: Ms. Turner 9:15-10:25 (History)_

_Third Period: Mr. Freedmen 10:30-11:05 (Art)_

_Lunch 11:10-11:30_

_Fourth Period: Mr. Zachary 11:35-12:15 (Physical Education)_

_Fifth Period: Mr. Scott 12:20-1:00 (Calculus)_

I took all of these classes in high school. Why am I taking them again? Well at least I have after all classes I have time to do other things. I wonder if I could make it to a class. I looked up at the clock on the wall.

_Twelve-Fifteen _

Mr. Zachary class just ended. I smiled; maybe I could go to Calculus. I exit the room and followed the arrows that directed the newbies. It too forever to find this man's class. I was outside his door and tried peeking inside. The man caught me. He opened the door and I stepped inside. He closed it gently.

"You are?" He questioned.

"Bella, new student,"

"Oh really, well you can take a seat,"

"Where?"

"Sit next to…hmm…" Mr. Scott deliberated.

I felt my cheeks burn as my eyes fell to the floor. I couldn't believe I came to class. I'm so lame.

"Next to…Edward, raised your head Cullen," Mr. Scott told me.

I looked up to see a bronzed hair, pale male raising his hands. He was gorgeous. I walked gracefully where he was and took a seat. Was I supposed to talk to him? I looked at him. His eyes were large and a deep green, he had the palest skin I'd even seen. His bronzed hair was messy as if he had just had sex.

_Ooohh la la._

He looked at me out the corner of his eye. I looked away, blushing even more.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen" He said to me.

I looked at him. "Bella," I said as I turned away.

_What else could I say?_

I felt his eyes on me but I didn't look his way. Mr. Scott began passing out papers and I glanced over to see Edward had a sixty-one percent on his.

"Fuck!" I heard him groan.

I looked at him as he crumbled up the paper. He tossed it up in the air and caught it. I looked away from him again. How can you flunk calculus? It's just the same as Algebra.

"Can I see your paper?" I asked him.

He handed it to me, smiling. I opened it back up and examine his answers.

"To find the slope of the line, you use rise over run not run over rise," I told him.

"What?"

"What motivates you?"

"Sex," He blurted out.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Okay. Picture a girl riding your cock. She has to rise up, first to go down right? Otherwise, she wouldn't get any friction. You never run first otherwise, there wouldn't be sex,"

He nodded as if he understood. "Thanks," He said.

"No problem,"

"So what about Matrices?"

"You have to get rid of the absolute bars first."

"What?"

"Before you can put your cock in a girl's hole, you have to remove her panties,"

"Oh, yeah very true."

The bell ranged violently as we all stood to leave. This class would be really interesting.

"Thank you," Edward told me once more as he walked away.

I smiled and skipped my way back to my dorm. When I came to my dorm, I inserted the key and pushed open the door. There was Jacob, on top of a girl, grinding. He looked at me and jumped off her.

She wasn't the girl from the bench. She was the girl he called the college whore.

"Oh my god, Jake, are you serious?"

Jacob pulled his pants up and buttoned them. He stood up as he eyed the girl to leave. She stood up, naked. I looked away, puking in my mouth. I didn't look back up until she was out the room.

"Really? What happened to the other girl?"

"Me and her are still going out,"

"So you sleep with someone else?"

"I mean, she grabbed my cock and I said 'You can't hand this' but she said she could. So…"

"Okay, whatever, Jake"

Jacob smiled, "Her pussy was so loose,"

I laughed at him. "You liked it!"

"Did not, it was so…ugh…loose. No walls or anything."

I smiled and shook my head.

"So…where have you been? Met anyone new?"

"Um…yeah. This guy that opened door for me because I didn't have the card key to open it."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to give you one of those."

I smiled at him. "Oh yeah, this guy name Edward in my Calculus class."

"Are you going to screw him? If so, let me record it, you little virgin."

I punched him lightly in the arm. "Screw You!"

"You can't," He chuckled.

"True," I agreed.

Later on that night, Jacob dressed casually for his date. He wore a regular t-shirt, black jeans and a black pair of Jordan. He played with his short black hair and smiled. I wonder what he was thinking.

"I got to go, Bella-Bee, don't wait up on me!" He sung with a smile.

"Hey!" I called right before he walked out the door, "Don't pressure her into it,"

"I won't."

"Have a good time," I told him.

"You to,"

I grabbed a book off the shelf and began randomly reading it. After an hour of boredom, I began pacing around the room. I felt the sweat on my forehead and I sighed.

"Why the hell is it so hot?" I asked myself.

I walked out my dorm and began wandering around like an idiot. I saw the direction to the pool and skipped back to my room. I quickly put on a bathing suit. It was a two piece that wasn't exposing. I hurried to them pool where the cool water would be. As I climbed down the stairs, I was getting hotter.

When I made it to the pool, I dived in head first into it. No one was out here, which was a good thing. I swam to surface and let my body float with the water.

"Nice," I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked up to see, Edward sitting on the pool edge smiling. He slid into the water and swam over to me.

"Remember me?"

"Yes," I giggled.

He disappeared under the water. I was suddenly lifted up in the air by his cold hands.

"Put me down," I giggled.

He laughed and tossed me into the water. I didn't swim to surface; instead I swam towards his feet and pulled them from under him. He flew down into the water and smiled at me. I tried to swim away from him but he caught me easily.

We splashed water on each other childishly. We continued playing around after a few more minutes. He laughed at me and hop onto the edge of the pool. I sat beside him.

"Today was your first day?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's been pretty lame,"

He laughed, "Who's you roommate? Is she weird or something?"

"Jacob, my best-friend is my roommate. Yeah he is weird; I walked in on him fucking a blonde girl,"

"Tore-Up Tanya?" He laughed out loud.

"College whore?"

"Yep, she has sex with anybody."

"Did she do it with you?"

"Actually, that's my ex-girlfriend. I left her and next thing I know she becomes the college whore,"

"Oh," I mumbled.

He looked at me, weirdly. I stared at him, raking him with my eyes. His chest was pale, hairless and built. He wore his trunks low which showed his V that led down to his cock. I wonder if he was big.

"You have any brothers or sisters?" He asked me.

"Nah, I don't. How about you?"

"A little sister, she's really smart. She graduated when she was sixteen and now she is seventeen in college. I hate this school but I came here to protect her from sex attics who she thinks is hot."

_Oh no…_

"What she look like?"

"Brunette, pale skin, green eyes, medium height," He explained.

"Can I meet her?"

"No, she said she had somewhere important to go,"

_Oh god! Jacob is twenty-one and is about to screw a minor._

"Would you like to come with me to a party, my friends are having?"

"Um…Sure,"

He smiled and stood up, outstretching his hand.

"C'mon," He urged.

"I'm wet,"

He boomed with laughter and I understood why.

"I-I mean my clothes are wet,"

"That's okay; I like it that way,"

I blushed at his words and took his outstretched hand.

"You're dirty." I told him.

"Maybe," He chuckled.

I think I really liked this guy.

* * *

**Author Note: I hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this story. Well, Actually the story is based off Edward and Bella but since the name of the story is College Love, well then I'm writing about all of them. Emmett's & Rosalie POV, Alice & Jasper POV & More. So yeah. That's how it'll go but it'll be more about Edward and Bella. Yes, Lemons Are Going To Happen!**


	2. Pretty Little Liar

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I'm starting this chapter in Jacob's point of view from when he talks to the mysterious girl on the bench. **

**Enjoy!**

**Jacob's POV**

I approached her as I left Bella standing awkwardly on the sidewalk. I took a seat beside her and glanced at the book she held in her hand.

"Hunger Games?" I raised my eyebrow up at her.

She looked at me, a smile spreading across her face. "Yeah, its one of my favorite books,"

"Mines to," I lied.

"Who's your favorite person? Peeta or Gale?"

_Who the hell was Peeta or Gale?_

"Peeta…" I answered slowly.

She smiled, "I know right!"

As our conversation continued, I saw her eyes shift behind me.

"Is that girl your girlfriend?"

She almost sounded jealous. I let out a soft chuckle and shook my head. "No, that's my weird best-friend. She convinced me to come introduce myself,"

"Oh, I'm Renesmee," She said as she held out her hand.

I kissed it softly, "Jacob Black,"

Renesmee eyes lit up as I looked up at her. My luring stare is what I called it. Girls always fell for that. Let's see if she would.

I raised up and pressed my lips to hers. She was hesitant at first but she came at me like a wild woman. Her tongue danced its way into my mouth as she placed her small hands on the sides of my face. I tried pulling my lips from hers but she was persistent. I gave in, sucking on her bottom lip. I removed her lips from mines with a smile.

She was panting and blushing.

"Sorry," She mumbled.

"Its fine," I told her.

She smiled again widely, "Want to join me and my best friend to the movies?"

_Threesome!_

"Sure, I don't mind,"

I stood from the bench and walked over to see Bella contemplating her surroundings. I tapped on her shoulder, childishly. She looked at me with a smile.

"How did it go?" She asked.

_Sexy as hell_

"Great actually," I answered as I thought about Renesmee lips.

Bella giggled and pointed to my lips. "Glossy lips," She giggled again.

I wiped my lips, feeling my ears and face turn red. "Shut up, that girl is wild."

"How the hell did you get her to kiss you that quick," Bella asked.

"I have my ways," I told her as a chuckle fell from my lips, "Want me to show you where the room is?"

"No, go back to her. I can find it," Bella insisted.

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm going to see her tonight."

"You're already going to screw her?" Bella nearly hissed.

_I mean its not a bad idea. _

"No I don't do it that quick. We're going to the movies," I reassured her.

"Oh well," She began, "Umm where is our dorm located?"

I felt the smile spread across my face. I knew exactly how she would react. She hated being in the tallest buildings but it was cool to me. I pointed over to the tallest building on campus. She rolled her eyes as she eyed me out the corner of her eyes.

"Room 208" I chuckled.

"Alright, have a fun time," Bella smiled, "Don't ruin your chance with her, sex isn't everything ya' know?"

"Yeah, right," I said sarcastically as I headed back over to Renesmee.

"Welcome back," Renesmee giggled.

"Thank you, beautiful,"

"How's your friend?" She asked.

"She's alright but what are we going to see?"

"Catching Fire?"

_God, she was a total geek for this Hunger Game thing._

"Sure,"

After a while of getting to know her, I found myself a lot attracted to her. Her wide emerald eyes sparked whenever I brought up Hunger Games. She usually let her hair fall in her face until I push it away. She tapped her fingers on the book, anxiously as she glanced at my lips.

When our conversation was over, I starting heading to me and Bella's dorm. She wasn't there when I came into the room but she had been here. I laughed when I realize she knew I had sorted her underwear. I left the dorm and headed back out, looking for Isabella.

When I pressed the button on the elevator, it immediately opened. The blonde girl that I called the College whore, exited. She wore an innocent miniskirt and a nice fitted white t-shirt. I liked her legs. She was sexy. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she wore a lot of makeup.

"Hey," She said seductively.

"Hey," I greeted her with a smirk.

"What does a girl have to do to get you to explore heaven with me?"

"Hmm, not much," I told her, truthfully.

I mean really. If you were hot and willing to get naked, why should I deny? That's satisfaction for me. The blonde girl came closer to me, pressing her breasts to my chest. Her hands trailed down into my pants with a smile. She gripped me. I watched her eyes widen when she touched it.

_Yeah, I got a big boy down there._

"You can't handle this," I told her.

"Bet I could," She challenged.

"Prove it," I said in a serious tone.

"Let's go to your dorm," She said.

I dragged her to my dorm in eager. I opened the door quickly and slammed it close. Before I could say a word, her lips were glued to mines. I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She gave it to me, willingly. I lifted her up in my arms and she wrapped her legs around my waist as her arms encircled around my neck. I walked us to my bed and laid her down.

_Hell yeah_

Our clothes slowly shed off our bodies, after a few minutes we were both naked. I placed soft kiss on her neck as her hands played with my cock. I wasted no time; I slammed my cock inside of her. She was warm but it felt like I was fucking air. I felt my eyebrows crunched together as I tried thrusting into her. She moaned loudly, grinding her hips into mines.

I was about to pull out of her when I heard Bella shrieking.

"Oh my god, Jake, are you serious!?"

I leaped up, pulling my pants back on and buttoned them. I looked at the blonde girl, hoping she knew to leave. She stood up, not bothering to cover up. Damn. She was so sexy on the outside, on the inside it was such a turn off. I watched her get dress and leave. Bella looked at me with a disapproving look.

"Really? What happened to the other girl?"

"Me and her are still going out," I answered.

_Damn. I had forgotten about her. Hopefully, Blondie wouldn't tell her I just fucked her._

"So you sleep with someone else?" Bella fussed.

"I mean, she grabbed my cock and I said 'You can't handle this' but she said she could. So…"

"Okay, whatever, Jake," She said.

"Her pussy was so loose," I smiled.

"You liked it," Bella laughed.

"Did not, it was so…ugh…" I started, "loose. No walls or anything."

Bella shook her head at me, laughing to herself.

"So, where have you been? Met anyone new?"

"Um…yeah," She thought about it for a second, "This guy that opened the door for me because I didn't have the card key to open it,"

_Oops, I forgot to give her one._

"Oh yeah, I forgot to give you one of those." I chuckled.

She smiled at me, "Oh yeah, this guy name Edward in my Calculus class,"

"Are you going to screw him? If so, let me record it, you little virgin,"

Her tiny fist connected to my arm. It didn't even hurt. "Screw you!" She yelled playfully.

"You can't" I told her with a low chuckle.

"True," She smiled.

When I was done dressing up for my date, I played in my hair and smiled.

_Chicks are always worrying about their hair,_

"I gotta go, Bella-Bee, don't wait up on me!" I sung to her, smiling widely.

As I started towards the door, my heart sped.

"Hey!" Bella called.

I looked back at her.

"Don't pressure her into it,"

"I won't,"

"Have a good time," She said.

I left quickly and headed for the elevator. Renesmee had said to meet her at the bench, where we first met. I took the elevator to the first floor and hurried out the building. I nearly ran to the bench but no one was there.

_Don't tell me she stood me up,_

I rolled my eyes to myself and sat down on the bench. After five minutes, I became impatient.

_Fuck it, she isn't coming._

I stood up to leave. I began walking towards where me and Bella's dorm was.

"Jacob!" I heard a familiar voice call.

_Yes!_

I turned around, in time to catch her in my arms. She threw her arms around me and smiled.

"Hi," She panted breathlessly.

"Hey,"

"Where were you going?"

_Leaving because I thought you stood me up._

"I thought I left my wallet in my dorm," I lied.

"You don't need a wallet silly, I can pay," She smiled.

"That is would be wrong of me," I told her and I locked my arms around her waist, "I thought your friend was coming,"

"I only said that because that was the only way I could lie to my brother,"

"Oh," I said.

"Let's get going,"

"How exactly will we get there? Taxi Cab?"

She giggled. "No silly,"

She held up the car keys and smiled. "I stole my brother's keys,"

_Oh god, I liked her a lot_

She latched her hands to mines and dragged me to the parking lot. She directed me over to a silver Volvo. Didn't those cost a fortune? She skipped over to the passenger side and tossed me the keys. I caught them easily but I couldn't help the shock spread across my face.

"You want me to drive..?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't know how," She admitted while blushing.

"You're so naughty," I told her as we got in the car.

I jabbed the key in the switch and gave life to the car. The engine woke up from its sleep with a soft purr. I looked at her with a smile as she played with the radio.

"How am I naughty?"

"You lied to your brother, stole his car and let a guy drive it. On top of that, it's enough room in here to have some fun,"

She blushed a furious red.

"I've done worse" She began, "And no it isn't enough room in here, I'd rather be in a bed."

She pretty much had pointed out that we wouldn't screw tonight. Thanks for ruining my fun.

When I began driving, she gave me direction.

"Take a left," She said and then began singing a song that came on the radio.

"I used bite my tongue, and hold my breath, scared to rock the boat and make a mess," She sung

I smiled at her. I hadn't notice her outfit but now I did. She wore a mini-dress that stop just above her pale thighs. She crossed her legs as she continued singing.

"Take a right," I heard her say.

We edged up to a club and I eyed her suspiciously.

"Okay, we're not going to movies. We're going to the club!" She said.

"I'm okay with that," I said as I parked the car.

She leaped out the car with joy. I smiled and followed her. She wrapped her arms around my waist as we walked in together. The bouncer reached in for the money but looked at her and told us to go on by. I wonder why.

Renesmee dragged me to the dance floor and began grinding on me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and turned her around. Her ass was pressed to my cock. That felt nice. She continued grinding as I held her. She placed her hands on top of mines and glided them down to her thighs and back up to her crotch.

She wiggled her ass on me with a laugh. As we continued dirty dancing, she rammed me into the wall in the back of a club. She insisted on me being quiet as she looked back at someone. I tried to follow her eyes but failed terribly.

"What's wrong!?" I hissed, "Some guys threaten you?"

I felt my body tense and she tried to calm me down.

"No, shh, my brother's friends are here,"

"Oh, so what?"

"I'm supposed to be here, remember? I'm supposed to be at the movies!"

"Well, let's sneak out the back door or something,"

"There is no backdoor," She said without hope.

I wrapped my arms around her, "We'll make one,"

She smiled at me.

"Seriously, we have to get out of here. I don't want you to get in trouble," I joked.

Renesmee ignored the laugher in my voice as she pushed me forward. I grabbed her hand, shielding her behind me as I glided through the club.

"Renesmee!?" I heard a voice call her.

I increased my pace and we were out the club. She giggled and threw her arms around me when we were out of sight. Just when we were about to get in the car, someone had snatched me back by my shirt. I lurched away and turned, growling at whatever had touched me.

Renesmee was in front of me, calming me down. "Shh, shh, he means no harm,"

She pressed her lips to mines for a second then pulled away. She turned to meet the eyes of the person that touched me.

"Emmett—"She said.

"What the hell are you doing here!? With this douche-bag?"

"Fuck you," I spat.

"Hush," Renesmee said to me.

"Emmett, I'm here on a date. Edward knows."

"No, he said you were with friends. Not some guy at the club!" Emmett yelled.

"I'm grown, ya' know!"

"You're seventeen; now get your petite ass in the car so I can take back to your dorm."

_Seventeen?_

"You're seventeen?" I asked her.

She stiffens. Are you serious?

"Sorry, I didn't know she was seventeen," I said to Emmett.

"Shut the hell up, you prick."

I charged towards him. His mouth was to smart. Renesmee held me back, telling me to go. I brushed her hands off me, "Don't touch me," I snarled.

She jerked away and dropped her hands. I walked away from them, heading towards the school. I really had no idea where I was going but I needed to get away from her. She was a liar, obviously. I hated the thought of me fucking a minor. For god sakes, I'm too old for her. Wait until I tell Bella about this.

**A/N: Okay! Was that good?**

**Give Me Your thoughts! **

**Well, so far so good? Right!**

**Next Chapter will be posted soon! **

**-LadyBuggLanahan-**


	3. So Close, But So Wrong

**College Love**

**Chapter 3**

While me and Jacob was dancing, I looked out the corner of my eye to see Emmett and his other friends entering the club. I tried not to panic as I continued to grind on him. I let out a hard laugh as I rammed him into the wall. It had startled him at first but he had to be quiet. I looked back to see Emmett and the Bouncer exchanging some words.

"What's wrong!?" Jacob hissed in my ear, "Some guys threaten you?"

I felt his body tense around my hands. He couldn't get upset not now. We had to stay calm, no matter what.

"No, shh, my brother' friends are here," I told him.

He arched an eyebrow at me. "Oh, so what?"

"I'm not supposed to be here, remember? I'm supposed to be at the movies!" I whispered to him.

"We'll let's sneak out the back door or something," He insisted.

"There is no backdoor,"

His warm arms encircled around me. "We'll make one," He whispered in my ear.

I felt the smile spread across my face.

"Seriously, we have to get out of here. I don't want you to get in trouble."

A chuckle slipped from his lips. I decided not to get angry over it and pushed him forward. He grabbed my hand gently and hid me behind him. I smiled at that.

_My protector_

"Renesmee!?"

Emmett called. I squeezed my eyes shut and when I opened them again, me and Jacob were outside next to the car. I threw my arms around him when no one could see. I skipped over to the passenger side and was about to get in the car when Emmett suddenly grabbed Jacob.

I ran over to where Jacob was. He was growling like a mad man. It kind of turned me on.  
"Shh, shh, he means no harm," I told him.

I pressed my lips to his for only a brief second. When I turned around, Emmett was glaring at me. I'd never seen him angry before. His large arms tensed around the bands he had wrapped around them.

"Emmett—"

"What the hell are you doing here!?" He yelled, "With this douche-bag?"

"Fuck you," I heard Jacob sneer.

"Hush," I mumbled to him then turned my attention back to Emmett, "Emmett, I'm here on a date. Edward knows." I tried lying.

"No, he said you were with friends, not some guy at the club!" Emmett yelled.

"I'm grown ya' know!" I yelled back.

"You're seventeen; now get your petite ass in the car so I can take you back to your dorm,"

"You're seventeen?" Disbelief colored Jacob's voice.

I felt my body stiffen. I didn't tell him that had I? I hope he wouldn't be angry about it.

"Sorry, I didn't know she was seventeen," Jacob apologize.

"Shut the hell up, you prick," Emmett roared.

Jacob lurched towards Emmett and Emmett had his fist balled at his sides. He would flatten Jacob with one punch with those huge things. I placed my hands on his chest, "Just go," I whispered hoping he wouldn't hear me but I knew he did.

He pushed my hands off him, "Don't touch me," Jacob snarled at me.

I cringed away from him and dropped my hands. He glanced at Emmett, and then me with hurtful eyes before he walked away. I watch him continue down the sidewalk as a tear slipped from my eyes. Emmett wrapped one of his large arms around my waist and tossed me in the backseat of the car.

_Jacob…_

When we arrived on campus, I leaped out the car and ran towards my dorm. I didn't need an escort, I didn't need an overprotective brother, I just needed to explain everything to Jacob.

Emmett joined me in my dorm, glaring.

"What the hell was that?"

"Leave me alone," I groaned.

"Hah! Just wait until Edward finds out,"

"You're going to tell him?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, you were half naked, grinding on a grown man…I'm so telling."

"Emmett, No! I just wanted to have some fun because it's either my head is stuck in a book or I'm somewhere with friends with Jasper, You or Edward stalking me."

"Renesmee, you can always come hang out with me. We can have fun,"

"Really? No way, Jacob was my first kiss,"

"First?"

"Yeah! I'm never around guys, I told you! Edward won't let me,"

"Well, you and Edward should talk about this but right now Edward has taken the new girl to a party that I'm supposed to be at."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Nah, but you are," Emmett winked.

I smiled at him as he walked out my room. I waited to make sure he was really gone before I did something I really shouldn't. After ten minutes, I exit my dorm and headed for the elevator. I wonder what room was Jacob in.

I walked around the entire campus, reading the name tags on each door.

_Jessica, Lauren_

_Angela, Victoria_

_Tanya, Kate_

Where was his room!?

I looked at the elevator as the door open. Jacob stepped out of it, rubbing his fingers through his hair. He didn't see me as he stalked to his room and slammed the door. I approached the door and gently tapped on it.

"No one is here," I heard him growl.

I continue knocking until he opened the door. He narrowed his eyes at me and slammed the door back in my face. I flinched.

I knocked again.

"Go away!" He shouted.

"Jacob…please…open the door…"

It was a minute of silence but he snatched the door open. He didn't have on his shirt anymore, exposing his sexy, tanned built chest. He gestured for me to come in. He closed the door behind me with a sigh.

"What?" He asked.

I turned to look at him. He was leaned against the door, with his arms folded. I walked over to him, stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his. He sighed and pulled away.

"Stop," He mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because you're too young for me,"

I tried to kiss him again but he pushed me away. Time for plan B then,

I let water fill my eyes as I looked at my feet. My hair fell in my face and I felt his fingertips lingering on my face. He placed his finger under my chin and lifted my eyes to his.

"Don't cry," He pleaded.

I tried to look away but he wouldn't let me. He sighed and leaned down, pressing his warm lips to mines. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me up off the floor. I wrapped my legs around his waist and encircled my arms around his neck, tightly.

He pinned me to the wall and began attacking my neck. I grinded my hips into his and he groaned. Jacob placed a soft kiss on my lips. I pulled his bottom lip into my mouth and suck on it. He groaned into my mouth as he jabbed his tongue in my mouth. I bucked my hips into his and suddenly he slammed me down on the bed.

"Jacob," I moaned.

He ripped my dress from the seam. Oh god, he was stronger than I thought.

**Jacob's POV**

_Really, what the actual fuck._

_I was so attracted to this…chick and she aint even a chick. She's a…teenager. _

_I never had problems hitting it and quitting it, but this time it would be hard to let go._

The elevator dinged as the door slid opened. A sigh left my lips as I combed my hair with my fingers. I had to stop thinking about her. She isn't thinking about me, so why think of her! I stormed into my room and slammed the door shut.

I plopped down on my bed and laid back, horizontally. A light tapping seeped from the door.

"No one is here!"

They continued knocking, annoying the hell out of me. This person better be Bella or else! I stomped to the door and ripped it opened. My eyes landed on the face I didn't want to see. I slammed the door close right before she could even blink.

I removed my shirt as I glanced at the bathroom. A shower would ease my mind.

A second later, she knocks again.

"Go Away!" I shouted.

"Jacob, _please_ open the door."

She said please.

She didn't have to say that.

I might as well open it right, what could go wrong?

I composed myself and snatched the door open. I gestured for her to come in and closed the door behind her. I sighed to myself. Why did I just let her in here?

"What?" I tried asking politely.

I leaned against the door, watching her browse the room. She finally looked at me. She didn't say a word, just strolled over to me and place a soft kiss on my lips. I pulled her away from my lips.

"Stop," I mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because you're too young for me,"

She tried to kiss me once more and when she seen I wasn't joking; she looked down at her feet. Her hair was like a curtain, shielding her face from me. I trailed her jawline with my finger and hooked my finger, gently, under her chin and lift her eyes to mines.

Those brown eyes were filled with not only tears but hurt and regret.

"Don't cry,"

I pressed my lips to her when she tried looking away. I spun us around and pinned her to the wall, attacking a spot just below her neck. She grinded her hips into mines, igniting a loud groan. I kissed her softly, once, twice, three times. She pulled my bottom lip into her mouth and suck on it.

_Ooh, baby_

I inserted my tongue in her mouth and she bucked her hips into mines.

_Have Mercy…_

I slammed her onto the bed so quickly and didn't waste time. I ripped off her pretty little dress with a devious smile.

"Jacob," I heard her moan.

"What are you doing? Don't stop!" She whimpered.

_What am I doing? I must stop. It isn't right. Fuck! Why do I care so much!_

"Jacob?"

I climbed off of her.

"Goodbye, Renesmee,"

She sat up on the bed, her eyebrows crunched together. I looked at my lap as I tried steadying my shaking hands.

"What's wrong?" She touched my shoulder.

"Get Out!" I yelled, shrugging her hand off me.

"Jacob?"

"GET OUT!" I nearly screamed.

She tried to repair her ripped dress but failed. I mumbled an apology.

"Don't be sorry because you ripped my dress. Be sorry because you just ripped my heart in pieces,"

"I didn't ask for you to fall for me, it's only been a couple hours. You'll get over it,"

"If you only knew…" I heard her whisper.

I rolled my eyes as she walked to the door.

"If I only knew what?" I spat.

"Nothing, I'll get over it. You weren't what I thought you were anyway,"

"Hah, yeah. I'm not a pedophile"

"I know. You're an asshole," She growled as she exited and slammed the door.

_Bye._

**A/N: Okay! How did you people feel about that! Next chapter is either going to be in Edward or Emmett's POV. Next chapter is about the party Edward is taking Bella to which is Emmett's party at a strip club. So, Emmett or Edward's POV? And also, Drunk Stripping Bella or Shy Quiet Bella?**

**-Beautiful N Beloved—**

**Review Please, so I know what you guys want to read.!**


End file.
